What Matters Most
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: 8 years ago, Alex Wilde was a rape victum, but got away alive. Now the BAU finds some connected cases. But what happens when a simple case turns into more than just a summer fling for Spencer Reid? Horrible summary. Much better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! If you're reading this, you must be a Spencer Reid fan. If you're not, turn away now. Okay, enjoy! M for rape and later lemons.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Morgan, Reid, Garcia, Hotch, Prentiss, Rossi, or any other characters that may appear.**

Chapter 1

**Reid POV**

The BAU team walked into the Freedom of the Soul dance studio, owned and run by a group of women from a rehabilitation center, all raped. Our target was Alexandra Wilde, raped at age 18, 8 years ago.

"Excuse me," Hotch said to a woman at the front desk. She was middle-aged with brown hair and eyes. "We're looking for Alexandra Wilde. Is she here?" He showed her his badge.

"Oh, yes," she nodded. "She's teaching a 10-year-old ballet class. Studio 2." We nodded our thanks and down into the wooden-walled hall, decorated with glossy benches and paintings of nature scenes. We passed a door labeled "Door 1" with a door labeled Door 2 on the other side. We knocked and received a, "Come in!" We went in to see a woman teaching 10-year-olds how to pointe. She was short, with long dirty blonde waist-length hair and big bright blue eyes, looking like a living breathing Barbie. Complete with a perfect face and was dressed in a black leotard and tutu with white stockings. She looked our way and grinned, doing a ballon jump, making herself look light as air.

"OMG! Derek! How've you been?" she asked, skipping lightly up to Morgan. He hugged her.

"Awesome. And you?"

"Cool, cool. I'm recovered… mostly. Nightmares here and there, nothing serious." She shugged and grinned at him.

"What's up? And who are your friends?"

"Well, we found some stuff that might be related to your case." She looked aat him incredulously.

"Really? After 8 years, they're _just_ finding something?" She shook her head. "This guy is really trying to throw you guys off."

"He surely is," Morgan agreed. "Alex, this is the BAU team. Dr. Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner, Penelope Garcia, and David Rossi." She smiled at us.

"Nice to finally meet the ever-famous BAU. Whenever I call he won't shut up out you guys." She cast a sidelong look at Morgan. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Quit exaggerating," he scoffed.

"I would if I was," she retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Liar," he accused.

"Nuh-uh.

"Uh-huh."

Nuh-_uh!_"

"Uh-_huh_!

"Nuh-uh!"

"Um, guys? The case?" Garcia interjected.

"Oh yeah," they said in unison.

"Okay, first, how do you know each other?" Rossi asked.

"Self-defense classes." Again, with the synchronized talking.

"Second, stop doing that," Garcia said. "It's creepy."

"Sorry." That was getting weird.

"What did I just say?" Garcia asked. They laughed.

"Sorry. Okay, what's this lead?" she asked. Alex asked.

"There was a recent outbreak of rape-and-murber cases that we think may be connected to your case," Prentiss said and then looked around at the grinning 10-year-olds. "If you don't mind, we'd like to take you somewhere private?"

"Sure, no problem." She turned to the class. "Ladies, ladies, keep practicing. You're all doing great! Ms. Phillips will be in soon. Got it?"

"Yes, Madame Alexandra," they said. She nodded and grabbed her blue plaid drench coat off of the hanger and followed us out in her tutu and ballet slippers.

"Betsy, send Lilly into Studio 2. I've gotta get interviewed."

"Sure thing, Alex," the woman at the front desk said. We walked out into the warm summer air of Ocean City, MD. We all piled into the SUV, Hotch driving, Rossi in shotgun, and Morgan and Garcia in the second two seats, and me, Alex, and Prentiss in the very back, being the skinniest. My cheeks turned bright pink from being squished so close to someone as beautiful as Alex. I looked at her tentatively. She was blushing as much as me, if not more. She looked at me, feeling my eyes on the side of her head, and our eyes met. We both looked away quickly. I just looked out the window, watching as we passed by Phillips and the boardwalk rides, the bright swirling lights of the Ferris wheel making it nearly impossible to miss. The place we were to interview her was a while away, and we weren't going to the Maryland HQ, since that was 2 hours away. About halfway through the ride, I felt Alex's head fall on my shoulder, scaring the crap out of me. But when I looked down at her, her eyes were closed and her breathing was level and I relaxed. In fact, so relaxed I fell asleep, too. But all too soon, I was woken up by someone shaking me. I groaned and whoever was shaking me shook me harder.

"Dr. Reid," Alex cooed. "Wake up." I kept my eyes closed. "Wake up!" She slapped my cheeks back and forth. I opened my eyes to see her blue ones looking straight back at me. "Jeez. I thought you were in a coma or something." I chuckled and she climbed out of the car and we followed the others into the building. Morgan and Alex started to catch up and I just stayed behind and thought about nothing in particular. As we entered the police station and went into a private room, Alex started to really look stressed about her situation. I didn't blame her. Talking about being raped almost a decade ago can be hard. She sat down at the round table, Morgan next to her, Garcia next to him, Rossi next to her, Prentiss next to him, Hotch next to her, leaving me with the seat next to him and Alex.

"Could you explain exactly what happened 8 years ago?" Prentiss asked her.

"Okay, well, I was at an end of the year party with a bunch of my friends in Ocean City," she started. "I snuck off to take a dip. He hit me from behind and everything went black. When I woke up I was in a barn. Everything after that was a haze – he drugged me. The only thing I remember was the raping, him always wearing a ski mask, and disorienting green eye. One day I noticed the barn door's lock not all the way shut, and he was asleep, so, even thought I was still all giddy, I did the one thing any human being would do: I left. I stumbled to a road, like, 2 miles away, and passed out. I woke up in a hospital, white ceiling lights glaring at me. There was some lady I didn't know holding my hand and she called the doctor. They asked me like 20 questions. What's your name? Where do you live? How old are you? Where have you been? What happened? Things of that nature. They tested me and I found out I was pregnant. I didn't even consider an abortion. My twins were my life from then on. I had them, went to a rehabilitation center, I went to college to study criminal behavior and justice, and me and the girls opened the dance studio." Her voice had long since gone far away. She snapped back into the present. Garcia had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Wilde," Rossi said .

"Just call me Alex."

"Alex," he repeated. "Well, your case is similar to those of the women we recently found. Only they didn't exactly escape." Alex gulped. "They were abducted from a party in Ocean City, raped, and killed. They all have your general character traits; blonde, blue eyes, pale skin, and fairly popular. Along with 18 or 17 years old and just graduating from high school." She held her temple between her thumb and index finger and groaned.

"This isn't happening again."

"What?" Morgan asked, worried.

"When I was there, there were other women, too. But as far as I could tell, I was his first victim. So, I'm just guessing that he bases all of his victims off of me, like he's duplicating his first steal." That was actually a good profile.

"Nice analysis," I compliment.

"Thanks. I just graduated my final year and have my doctorate degree," she smiled.

"Dr. Alexandra Wilde. It has a ring to it, I'll admit," I mused. She giggled.

"Okay, well, since this guy is coming after you, we fear he may be after your twins, too," Rossi said. Her eyes widened.

"What? No! No, he's not coming anywhere near them!" she exclaimed.

"Which is why," he continued, "Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid will be living with you as protection until this guy is caught." Morgan and I turned to him.

"What? Why weren't we informed of this?" Morgan asked.

"Last minute decision," he shrugged. And with this we set off toward our hotel rooms to get our stuff and then toward Alex's house in Ocean City. She doesn't live here, she just stays here during the summer. Because she can only be in the dance studio when she's off of school.

"Wow. Nice place," I said as we pulled up to Alex's house (Morgan driving, of course). It was a glass walled mansion on the outskirts of Ocean City. It had a pool in the back and had 3 stories, 6 bedrooms, 1 master, 2 medium, and 3 guest, 3 bathrooms, a deluxe kitchen, and a huge fireplace. A guy could get use to this. We dropped our bags in our rooms and settled in the living room. Alex came home an hour later, still in her tutu, followed by two little girls in identical tutu-leotard sets. They looked just like Alex, with blue eyes and dirty blond hair that fell to mid-back. They grinned when they saw Morgan and practically tackled him to the ground.

"Uncle Derek!" they shrieked. He laughed and hugged them back.

"Hey Yin and Yang," he laughed. They looked at me and smiled.

"Hi."

"Guys, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. He works with Uncle Morgan. You call him Dr. Reid or Mr. Spencer, got it?" The nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." They gave her an army salute and then turned back to me.

"I'm Brittany," one said. "Nickname Britt, codename Glitter Puke."

"And I'm Rosalina, nickname Rose, codename Dirt Cake."

"Hey," she smiled at them. They were adorable. "And you can just call me Reid, codename Pretty Boy." They cracked up and ran up the stairs. "It's going to take some time to tell them apart."

"Eh, you'll be able to distinguish them by their personalities, just like you can distinguish unsubs by the way they act," Alex shrugged.

"Are you comparing your daughters to criminals?" I accused.

"No, of course not," she said. "Just the way they're told apart."

"Great."


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week, Morgan and I stayed with Alex, I came to terms with my feelings, Britt developted an obsession to doing my hair, and I became a human punching bag for Rose. **(Note: He never cut his hair and it is still shoulder length and curly.)**

"Easy!" I excaimed as Rose's fist connected with my leg. For a seven-and-a-half-year-old, she was strong as hell.

"Punching bags don't talk," she chimed. I sighed and stayed quiet. One hour and many, many bruises later, I wobbled into the kitchen and plopped down on the couch. _Three, two, one_. And, right on time, Britt sat behind my head on the couch and started doing Lord knows what to my hair. Alex came down and giggled.

"Britt... whatcha doin'?"

"Giving him pigtails, _duh_," she said. Holy crap.

"Man, this is too good!" Alex laughed, pulling out her iPhone and aiming it at me. "Say cheese for Facebook." I narrowed my eyes and she took the picture.

"Evil little people," I accused. She shrugged and plopped down next to me.

"I know right," they both sang, smiling smugly as Alex uploaded the incriminating picture to Facebook.

"Can I at least see what's going on with my hair?" I sighed. She looked at Britt and then back at me.

"Nah. I want you to get the full impact of your new sairdo," she smirked. I groaned and satback to let Britt finish her "masterpiece," as she liked to call it. They are both very _evil_ little people. Then my phone chimed, signalling I had a notification on Facebook. I looked at it and it said "Facebook: Alex NoHands Wild tagged a photo of you." I smirked and opened it. A picture of a pig in a pink tutu popped up.

"I may be blond, but I'm not dumb," Alex smirked, laying back with her feet in my lap.

"Like I said, evil," I sighed.

"An evil genius I am, Mr. Spencer Reid." She smirked and laughed.

"That's doctor to you," I snapped playfully.

"I'll call you whatever I dang well I want to. Now hush before I start calling you Princess Ken Reid," she warned. I zipped my lips shut and she laughed and watched the madness unfold on my hair.

"Done!" Britt exclaimed. I stood up and went over to the huge mirror on the wall. My hair was pulled into two half pony tails held by two blue and pink butterfly ponytail holders, pink extensions in the out half of my hair.

"What is with this girl?" I groaned, turning around to glare at the two devils in disguise on the couch. I jabbed a finger in Britt's direction. "You're going to regret you did this." She gullped and started running for the steps. I ran after her, catching her 10 steps up, catching her around the waist and holding her upside down. I plopped her down on the couch, sitting on her and tickling her all over. She roared in laughter, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to get away. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Goofs."

**Hey guys! Just a mini chapter to show how much Reid fit in with Alex's family and how they trust and love him. As you can tell, they flirt. Alot. But they aren't together just yet. I already have the next chapter writen. If I get... Mmm, I'll be generous. If I get 5 or more reviews I'll update within the next two days of the last review. If I don't shall God strike me dead. Okay, until next time, see ya! Muah!**

**Love,  
Ashley**


	3. Chapter 3

3 weeks we've been staying with Alex, and there have been no more action from killer as far as we could tell. Until today.

I walked into Alex's room sadly. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, playing Call of Duty Black Ops with Rose.

"Hey," I said.

"Yo," they said at the same time, blue eyes glued to the screen.

"Rose, can I talk to your mom alone?" They paused the game and Rose looked at me before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"What's up?" Alex asked, patting the spot where Rose'd been sitting. I sat down and sighed, sorry for what I was about to say.

"We found another," I murmured, my brown eyes meeting her big blue ones. She stopped breathing.

"What?" she whispered. I touched her hand, ready to support her after I said the next part.

"And it was Alice." Alice was Alex's older sister. She gasped and looked about ready to pass out.

"No, it-it couldn't have been her," she stuttered. "Sh-She was here yesterday. You saw her! No!" I hugged her, stroking her hair.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry, Alex," I whispered. She was tense and her hands were fists at her sides, her wet cheek hot against the side of my neck.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," she growled.

"I know you want to do something about him, but you have to calm down," I soothed, rubbing her back. She broke down, wrapping her arms around my neck and crying into my shoulder. I hugged her like a good friend should.

"It's okay," I whispered into her hair. "I promise that we'll find this asshat and punish him accordingly. I might even let you do it." She smiled into my neck.

"Thanks, Spence," she said, pulling back and wiping her tears away. She laid her head on my shoulder and I got a text message from Morgan.

"Another juss a mile from Alice. Srry man, it wuz Lila." I stopped breathing and my throat closed up.

"What?" Alex asked, looking up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Um, another woman was found. She was an old friend of mine," I choked, remembering the pool, the kiss, the fight.

"Ohmigod, I'm sorry," she gasped, hugging my waist. Tears rolled down my cheeks and fell into her hair. Even though we haven't talked since the team and I left LA, a small part of me - a very, very small ppart, but a part nonetheless - was still in love with her. "Don't cry, Reid. I hat to see you cry." I sighed and stroked her hair.

"Then you shouldn't cry, either." She burried her face in my neck.

"Why?"

"Angels shouldn't cry," she whispered. She sniffled and looked up at me, her vulnerable big blue eyes meeting my brown ones. I cupped her cheek in my hand and brought my face down to hers. Our lips met in the center and I felt like the entire world melted away, and we were what was left. She slid her hands up my chest, brushing over my shirt pocket, where the bloodstained, dirt-smudged note was from the crime scene, and she pulled away.

"What's this?" She started to take it out, but I stopped her, grabbing her wrist and unpinching her fingers from the edge.

"You don't want to see that," I said.

"Yes, I do." She shook her hand free and was grabbing and unfolding the note typed in French before I could stop her.

"Je viens pour vous, bébé (I'm coming for you, babe)," she read quietly. I sighed, something I seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

"We found that with Alice's body," I said softly.

"So. He's telling me he's coming for me," she said nonchalantly, brushing her fingers over the picture of a sterling silver charm bracelet with 6 charms on it - a half of a broken heart that said the word "Best" on it, another half heart that said "Little Sister" on it, _another_ broken heart that said "Daughter" on it, a ballerina attached to a pair of ballerina slippers, a music note, and a silver crab. "That's mine. I left it at the barn when I left." I brushed hair outof her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"You're okay," I assured. "Everything will be okay. We'll find him, like I promised."

"I hope," she said, laying down and cutting off the TV. I laid down behind her, wrapping my arm around her waist and kissing under her ear.

"Night. I'll protect you," I whispered, laying my head down on the pillow and tightening my grip around her waist. She sighed and her breath soon evened and she was asleep. I smiled and ran a hand through her long hair, earning a content sigh. She turned to face me, still asleep. I ttraced patterns on the inside of her pale wrist, kissed her face, playing with her silky blond hair, for 4 hours without waking her up. I eventually fell asleep, too. I didn't have a dream, or at least one I remembered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Week 4_

"Reid, I'm home!" I called through the house. No answer. "Morgan? Girls?" Nothing. I shrugged. They were probably out somewhere. It was summer, after all. Just then my phone rang. It was Spencer, of course.

"Hey, babe," I answered, walking upstairs.

"Hey, Alex, we went to the beach. If you want to join us," he said. I smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you in an hour or so. Love you."

"Love you, too." We hung up and I went upstairs to our room to change. When I went in, there was a bouquet of red roses on the bed with a card and a box of Wockenfuss Carmel Fudges. I smiled and picked up the card, smelling the flowers as I read it, only to drop the flowers again. The card read:

Dear Alex, My Love,

Over the past near decade, I've done nothing but think about you. After you left, I tried to find another one of you, someone with your eyes, your smile, your hair, but keep coming up empty. I've come to realize, you're the only one that can match you. You're beautiful, Alexandra. There is only one thing standing between us: Spencer Reid. Don't worry, though. By tomorrow, he will be bye-bye and we can all live together as a great big family. Now, I know you love him. It's obvious. I've been watching. There is another way, where he lives. You could call this number: 443-870-0920. Don't think of tacking it because it is pre-paid. I'll give you an adress you will go to that will lead you straight to me. If you betray this, and you bring anyone with you, Spencer will die and so will Morgan. As much as I would love for you to choose the first choice, I have a feeling you will choose the second. I'll see you soon.

Love,  
Disorienting Green Eyes

I sat down, out of breath. I made up my mind almost the second I finished the letter. I picked up my phone and dialed the number.

"I knew you'd be calling soon." He sounded over confident and his voice sent chills down my spine.

"Just cut to the chase, Green," I said, annoyed and so afraid that tears were pouring down my cheeks. "You won't hurt them, right?"

"As long as you are the only person that comes, they will be safe."

"Okay, give me the address." He gave me the address, an old abandoned house I use to go to before the owners died. It was on the Maryland-Penncylvania border. I breathed a sigh and ran a hand through my hair.

"Okay... I'll be there in an hour or two." He chuckled.

"Okay, see you then, love." I hung up and screamed in frustration, and then looked at the picture of me, Reid, Morgan, and the girls. I hugged it. I sure hoped they would find me. They needed to find me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, sitting the picture down and changing into jeans and a t-shirt. I wrote a note that said as follows:

Dear guys,

I'm sorry. I really am. But he said he'd kill you, Reid and... I-I couldn't let that happen. Read the letter for yourself. Thow out the gifts. Please, just do. Unless you test the chocolate and it's clean. Then you all can have it. I guess this is bye? I really am sorry. I love you guys. Never forget that.

Love, Forever,  
Alex

I signed the letter and folded it in half, placing it on Reid's pillow and then leaving out.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again as I got in my car and drove off. Drove to my doom.

**Reid POV**

I looked at the boardwalk again. I didn't see her. She was supposed to be here two hours ago. I'd called her 3 hours ago and she said she'd be here in an hour. Where was she?

"Maybe she got called back to the studio?" Morgan suggested. I shook my head.

"She would have called." I groaned and looked at the girls playing in the water.

"She's alright."

"There has an obsessed rapist stalking her. She could be on her way to Mexico right now." I shook my head, standing up. "I'm going to check on her. You guys coming?" He nodded and went to get the girls. We got rinsed off and got into the BMW, sitting on towels.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Is something wrong with mom?" Britt added.

"We don't know," I said. It took us half an hour to get home. I was the first inside, calling Alex's name and recieving no answer. I went up into the bedroom and found flowers, chocolate, and two notes on the bed. I read the first, a piece of paper. It was from Alex and I nearly had a stroke. She left. He has her. Goddamnit, why was she so selfless? Then I read the other note, a card. It was from the killer, who we refered to as "Green". Tears poured down my cheeks and the card crumpled in my fist. Morgan came in and took both notes. When he was done reading, he looked about ready to kill someone, like Alex'd looked when she found out about Alice.

"We're getting her back."

"How? We have no address, the phone is probably in some trash can 20 miles away from the unsub in a million pieces."

"I don't care. She's like my little sister. I can't abandon her."

"And you think I don't want to go harrass every person within a 100 mile radius of Ocean City? I do. But I just can't. We can't just go rampaging through the midcoast looking for her. As much as I'd love to."

"First thing's first, we have to tell the police and the team," he said, picking up the phone and dialing Hotch's number, walking out of the room. I shook my head, more tear pouring out of my eyes. I missed her. I missed her big blue eyes looking back at mine and her soft lips against mine. I missed the way she would say I love you and I would say I love you, too.

**Alex POV**

I screamed again as Green shoved into my butt. I'd only been here for 3 hours and he was already picking up where he left off.

"Mmm, just as tight as I remember," he grunted in my ear. My hands were tied behind my back, I was butt naked, and was laying face down on the bed, my knees tucked under me so my butt was sticking up in the air.

"Please stop!" I screamed. "Please!" He chuckled.

"You've forgotten everything about me over the last 8 years, haven't you?" He gunted and came for the... um, I lost count. I think the 6th or 7th time, maybe? He pulled out and laid me down on my side, pulling the covers over me and kissing my forehead, and then pulling his jeans back on.

"Love you," he winked, and he and his partner in crime, who I called Raven because of his purple eyes, left out. Raven'd been taking pictures with a phone, and most likely sending them to Reid to show what they were doing to me. I fell asleep easily because, just because I was doing nothing, I was exausted and sweaty, and it was hot as crap in here with no A/C.

**Reid POV**

I was laying back on my- _our_ bed and staring blankly up at the ceiling when my phone chimed. I looked and it said I had picture messages from an unknown number. When I opened them, I nearly barfed, had a stroke, and a heartattack all at the same time. They were of Alex, naked and tied up, being raped.

"Morgan!" I screamed. He ran in seconds leter, alert with his gun out.

"What?" he asked. I gave him my phone and he put the gun away, looking at all the pictures. He was back to his homicidal state of mind that everyone seems to be experiencing lately except for me.

"He's picking up where he left off," I whispered.

"And he has a partner."

"The phone could be on a stand."

"There's a thumb in one of these pictures. He has a partner." I sighed.

"I'm a horrible boyfriend."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. My girlfriend is currently probably miles from here in a house with her psychotic rapist stalker. How could I let this happen?"

"You couldn't have prevented it. This happened 8 years ago. It's not your fault."

"I could have prevented it. I could have prevented it. I could have stayed home to wait for her."

"Then Green could have came and got you, saying that if she didn't come, you'd be killed. Or he could have just killed you right away." I cringed.

"Better me be killed than her be raped." He knelt in front of me.

"Kid, you are _not_ to blame and you definately shouldn't think of yourself as dead. We'll get her back, and put an end to this." I sighed.

"I hope so."

**WOW! This was very very emotional for me to write, because I'm afraid of rape, even though, really, who isn't? It's just that I get on a public bus every day and I'm afraid that someone's just going to snatch me up. Ya know what I mean? Cuz I live in the ghetto and stuff, you never know who is what. Hell, I could have been sitting next to a murderer yesterday and not know it. Well, until next time, see ya!  
P.S. If u want u can ask me questions, like Wud U Rather or something. I get bored sometimes. Tootles!**

**Love,  
Ashley**


	5. Chapter 5

_Week 5_

**Reid POV**

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Today was the one week mark that Alex had been taken. There have been no more killings that could lead us to her. There was no strange activity. There was nothing.

"Another dead end." I shook my head and closed my eyes, seeing her behind my lids, grinning and laughing. "Where'd my girl go?"

"I would take,  
Every second,  
Every single time,  
Spend it like my last dime.  
Step to the beat of my heart.  
I don't need a lot coming from you.  
I admit I'd rather give you the world or we could share mine."

I eyed my phone, the PA number coming up, one I didn't know. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Spencer?" Alex's voice nearly made me cry. Okay, so it did.

"Oh my, God, Alex," I breathed. "Morgan!" He ran in.

"What?"

"It's Alex."

"Reid, I only have 30 seconds. He doesn't want to be traced."

"Okay. What's going on?"

"I'm okay, I guess, except for... yeah." The line went dead, but a minute later they was another call from another PA number.

"Hello?"

"Reid, listen to me, he has me in Pennsylvania. I wish I could tell you where, but I can tell you that it's in a small abandoned house near the border."

"Okay, baby, I swear, we'll find you."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too." The phone went dead and she was gone. I screamed in frustration and threw my glass at the wall. I hadn't slept in a week. The girls had been asking where their mom was.

"Hey, Reid, what's going on?" I heard Ashley ask. She was a student of Alex's. She was 14, and mixed, with brown, blue, and blonde Scene hair and big brown eyes. She was pretty tall, and looked way older than she was. She loved Alex and looked up to her - or down to her. She wanted to be a member of the BAU when she got older. She's been helping us try to find Alex.

"They're in Pennsylvania," I mumbled. Her eyebrows squished together.

"How do you know?"

"She called. They're somewhere near the border of it." She sighed.

"Man, that could take forever to search."

"Not with Garcia." I called her.

"Hello, this is Garcia, you get three wishes."

"Hey, Garcia, we have more information."

"Thank God."

"Search all abandoned houses in Pennsylvania."

"Okay. There are 3,960."

"Now how many within 100 miles of the border."

"109."

"How many within 100 miles of the Maryland-Pennsylvania border?"

"13."

"Good. Fax it to HQ."

"Will do."

"Thanks, Garcia." We hung up and Ashley looked at me expectantly.

"Well?"

"13 houses."

"Good! We can totally search that many!"

"Yeah." I sighed. She smiled reassuringly and touched my arm.

"We're going to find her," she assured. I sighed and smiled.

"I hope." She stood up and walked out. I got a call from Hotch.

"13 houses?" he asked. "How did you know?"

"She called from a Pennsylvania number and told me she was near the Pennsylvainia border. She was settled with in a couple hours, so it was most likely near the MD-PA border."

"We'll be there in an hour." I nodded and hung up.

"Morgan, get ready. We have 13 adresses that she could be at.

"How did you manage that?"

"Garcia."

"Of course."

**WUD U RATHER:**

**SSAFunbar asked: Would you rather write on FF for the rest of your life or write a book?**

**Well... considering if I did one I couldn't do the other, it's tough. Writing a book, you make money, but you have to pay a lot of money to get it out there. With FF you don't get paid but it's free to make... I think I'd go with FF cuz you get more direct and indevisual (excute mi spelling) responses. Like, you get to read every fan's reaction and it makes me feel good :)**

**Keep 'em coming! And I'm sorry this was so short. The next will be longer.**

**Love,  
Ashley**


	6. Extreme Hide and Go Seek

_Later that day..._

**Reid POV**

After breaking down the doors of every address, searching every square inch of them, and dusting it down, we were down to two houses. The first was a black painted shed, and there were lights on. I had a feeling this was the place. We busted in and heard grunting and moaning in a room down a narrow hallway. We ran, bustin into the room with our guns raised. There were two people in a bed, both brunette and very shocked and sweaty.

"Oh," I breathed, turning away. "Sorry."

"What the hell!" the guy exclaimed.

"There's a rapist-killer that abducted my girlfriend. This is one of the ten addresses we were given to search. I really am sorry. We'll just go." We started out, but the woman caught my arm, wrapping herself in a robe.

"I just want to say... I hope you find her," she smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Now, go! She's waiting!" I nodded and jogged out, back to the BMW with Morgan, Hotch, Printiss, and Rossi. We sped off toward the last address, to the place where the love of my life was waiting.

**Alex POV**

I lay on the small couch, my legs hurting like hell. And a few other places felt just as bad. I'd rather not evaluate. Green'd given me a bath and put me down on the couch. My hair was wet and super curled, helping cool me down with the cooled water. I sniffled and hid my face in the chair arm and closed my eyes, thinking about Reid and wanting to call him again and hear his voice. Green came stomping down the steps, Raven behind him, and picked my up around the waist and carrying me to the window, peeking threw the curtains.

"Shit," he muttered. "They're fast."

"I could have told you that," I shrugged. "Garcia is quite the tech wiz." He groaned and put me down, going to the door and going out as casually as he could. I looked at Raven.

"Help? Please?" I asked, puppy dog face in place. He sighed and helped me up, supporting most of my weight as he led me to the window to look at what was happening. He sat me down on the ledge. "Thanks."He nodded and went to watch from another window. I looked outside and there he stood, brunette, tall, and beautiful as ever. Except he looked about ready to kill someone, more importantly Green. Funny, usually me and Morgan get those phases, not him. I put my hand on the window and I saw Hotch nudge Prentiss, nodding towards my window. She looked and nodded, whispering something to Rossi. He nodded and I faintly heard talking at the front door.

"Sir, let me in," Morgan was saying.

"You can't go in there."

"Why?"

"Because, it looks a mess." Then I heard shuffling, then grunts, and then, finally, a thump as Morgan busted into the room, gun raised at Raven. There was a click as someone put handcuffs around Green's wrists and then Prentiss came and handcuffed Raven.

"Hey," I whispered, eyes anywhere but on my friends. Morgan was the first one on me, picking me up in a bone-crushing hug. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that," he said.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Where's Reid?"

"Outside. Though he should be coming in after a cop holding him back from beating the shit out of Green in three... two..." And then, right on cue, in came the love of my life himself. Morgan set me back down and Reid was on my in the next second, lips against mine and arms around my waist. My arms went around his neck. When we pulled back, we smiled at each other, our faces wet with both of our tears smeared on both of us. He picked me up and carried me out, kissing my head and smoothing down my still damp hair.

"Mommy!" the girls exclaimed, running from Hotch's hold a few dozen yards away. Reid set me down, but my legs gave in. They were bruised and battered and not much good at holding my 110 pound body. Reid quickly helped me up and the girls slammed into me, hugging my legs. I hissed in pain.

"Easy on the legs," I breathed.

"Sorry," they said. I smiled and kissed their heads.

"I missed you guys."

"We missed you too!" I ran a hand through their hair and then knelt down next to them.

"Go with Mr. Hotchner, okay? I'll see you guys soon." They nodded, giving one last hug and kiss before running back to Hotch.

"Why are you so brave?" Reid asked. I shrugged.

"Because your lives were on the line. I'd rather it be my life than all of our lives."

"It was a dumb thing to do, ya know."

"Says you," I retorted.

"Says I," he nodded. "The guy that graduated at age 12."

"Touche." He smirked and kissed my jaw.

"It was stupid, but still brave. You'd die for us, and that's something I can never repay."

"I think it's possible," I smiled, twining my fingers with his. "Make me a sandwich when we get home and your debt is repaid."

"Okay. But first you have to go to the hospital. Just in case he had anything. And to patch up your legs."

"You had to remind me." The scabs started to itch and the bruises started to sting again.

"Sorry." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
